Michi Canera/Personality and Relationships
__TOC__ Personality Michi is generally a very aloof person. In fact, even amongst the Marines, she has a reputation for being an aloof ally, and doesn't really go out of her way to help them. Michi is confident and somewhat playful, often teasing her opponent if she knows that she can defeat them. However, she is also very easily bored, and because of this she spends her time wandering around the seas looking for a challenge. This can be problematic due to her lousy sense of direction, a fact which she is somewhat hesitant to admit. Michi often simply goes with the flow, preferring to be rocked by the waves than to try and fight against them. When dealing with Devil Fruit users who have an innate defense, her personality changes somewhat. She becomes stern and teacher-like, often using her Haki to teach hem that they cannot rely on their Devil Fruit defenses all the time. It seems that people who rely too much on their Devil Fruits irritate her, and when she sees someone who does she actively tries to snap some sense into them. If Michi is dealing with children, or people who act like children, she becomes somewhat motherly, trying to teach and deal with them in a calm and polite manner. She has a soft spot for children and tends to be a bit more leniant when it comes to dealing with them, even going out of her way to help solve their problems. Michi has displayed a want to keep knowledgeable about current events, most likely due to her position as a Shichibukai. She will buy a newspaper when she gets the chance to keep updated, allowing her to keep both herself and the people around her updated on the state of the world. She also knows the ramifications of her actions as they are linked to her position, and thus tries to avoid being seen by Marines when she is cooperating with pirates. However, she also has a tendency to be rather vague and avoid giving out information on herself unless it is absolutely necessary to do so, which causes trust issues amongst her allies. Relationships Hyacintho Carpe Pirates Michi's relationship with the Hyancintho Carpe Pirates is a bit of a complicated one. She has expressed interest in their captain Anise's growth, however she seems to be relatively neutral towards the rest of the crew, only expressing about as much interest in them as the situation requires. She does seem to at least show concern for them, as she informed them of their new bounties the moment she found out about them, but does not show enough concern that she would be willing to forefeit her position as a Shichibukai because of them. Marines As a Shichibukai, Michi is alligned with the Marines. She is known amongst them as an aloof ally, and she does not actively go out of her way to help them, as demonstrated when she brushed off seeing the Phoenix's Beacon as being not a big problem. When she was finally seen interacting with Marines, she remained calm and only told them as much as she needed to, indicating that while she knows the Marines are her allies, she doesn't have much respect for them or their methods. She is also not above using her leverage as a Shichibukai to get things that she wants from them, as demonstrated by when she talked them into giving her the boat that was going to be the prize for the festival after confiscating it (so she could, in turn, give it to the Hyancintho Carpe pirates).